


Impact

by allonsytastic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytastic/pseuds/allonsytastic





	Impact

One fateful wednesday morning - on a visit to a 65th century space station just beyond the outermost periphery of the Milky way - Clara Oswald is confronted with the realization that she possesses a superpower so mighty it would make Daleks grow pale in awe and Cybermen shudder in fear, if either of them were capable of such sentiments.

 

The incident leading up to said revelation transpires on the colony's observation deck, which is famed across several solar systems for its magnificent view of the galaxy. The Doctor has just started into one of his vibrant _in-depth_ lectures on the recent history of this particular part of the universe while the pair of them are strolling across the room - passing a group of Tereleptian students on a class trip accompanied by a weary teacher half heartedly trying to keep them from disrupting each other _and_ the space station. Clara shoots her a sympathetic smile and - with a short glance at the Doctor and a wink directed more at herself than at him - thanks the stars that she only has to supervise _one_ _overexcited student_ today. Though _this one_ is definitely high-maintenance.

As she does so, the Doctor suddenly stops his monologue, his eyes locked at his companion, seemingly entirely caught up in trying to analyse the look she'd just thrown him. Unfortunately for _the oncoming storm_ , while he _does_ stop talking, he does _not_ halt in his physical movement and - as he is now somewhat preoccupied and no longer paying attention to his surroundings or the path ahead - rather promptly collides with one of the aluminium-alloy pillars supporting the observation deck's glass structure.

For some reason, the sight reminds Clara of the impact of two celestial bodies they'd witnessed a few weeks back, when in fact it's barely more than a light bump accompanied by virtually inaudible _tonking_ sound. The Doctor rubs the back of his head with an abashed expression, completely missing the spot where he'd actually hit the mast, and just continues to ponder Clara with his eyebrows raised in an expression somewhere between bedazzlement and wonder.

 

That's when she realizes that all it takes is for her to _wink_ to completely stop him in his tracks. It would have taken the self-composure of more than _two_ Claras to not just fling her arms around him right there and then for being the most adorable ( _and_ oblivious - but mostly adorable) idiot in the universe, and so she gives in to temptation and wraps him in an improptu embrace. The Doctor, meanwhile, is still thoroughly perplexed and has not yet been able to completely process _any_ of what just happened _._

And while Clara makes a silent vow to herself never to abuse her new-found power, the Doctor concludes that _sometimes_ he's entirely fine with _not knowing_ , as long as Clara keeps hugging him like that.


End file.
